<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call it destiny by Naughtygeek49</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024378">Call it destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtygeek49/pseuds/Naughtygeek49'>Naughtygeek49</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wait on me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Restaurant, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtygeek49/pseuds/Naughtygeek49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaida didn't call Nicky. She messaged her once but it had been 5 months since then and honestly Jaida just wants to get over the waitress she met because of a shitty date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Jaida Essence Hall/Jan Sport, Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wait on me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call it destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay so maybe Jaida didn't call Nicky like she said she would but in her defense she has been busy.</p><p>When she walked through the door after the disaster date and saw her sister still up with her niece all thoughts of Nicky left her mind immediately.</p><p>It wasn't until the next day that she realised she had never texted any of the three girls who had specifically asked to know she was okay. She quickly shot a text to Nicky and the couple.</p><p>She actually became quite close to the couple over the next few months.</p><p>She found out that yes, they were childhood sweethearts and that they had been going to that restaurant for years at that point.</p><p>Jaida got close Gigi through her love of fashion and sewing and Crystal through her goofiness and good will.</p><p>Her relationship with Nicky never happened. Nicky had messaged her back but in the 5 months since then no other words had been exchanged between the two.</p><p>Crystal and Gigi had urged her to call but she never did and honestly, she had no reason as to why anymore. Her sister and niece had moved out 3 months ago, she had finally gotten Kyle off her case and she had gotten a better job time wise so the excuse of "being busy" wasn't true.</p><p>She had almost deleted all her dating apps but something had stopped her and she ended up landing a date with a woman called Jan. </p><p>Jan had begged Jaida to let her pick the restaurant and Jaida, begrudgingly, agreed.</p><p>When she actually arrived at the restaurant she immediately regretted that decision.</p><p>"You have got to be kidding me."</p><p>"Something wrong?" Jaida jumped at the voice and turns to see Jan looking at her questioningly but mostly concerned.</p><p>"No. Its just that this is the exact place I had my last date."</p><p>"You don't say. Huh."</p><p>Jaida laughed in a mixture of irony and uncomfortableness.</p><p>"I hope this one will go better for you then Jaida."</p><p>"Well, you aren't half an hour late and I've actually talked more than 2 sentences already so I'd say it's going pretty good compared to that one."</p><p>"Well that bar is pretty low."</p><p>"He was a kyle."</p><p>Jan let out a sound that could only be described as a mix between understanding and recognition.</p><p>"That makes an embarrassing amount if sense. So anyways we should probably head in and get our table."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>They walked in and Jaida immediately saw Nicky. Well it was the back of her head but Jaida, sheepishly, had to admit she recognised her.</p><p>"Hi I'll be your- Jaida. Um hi."</p><p>Nicky cut herself off when she saw who was sitting at the table.</p><p>"Hi Nicky. Um... still waitressing I see."</p><p>Jan glanced between the two girls in confusion.</p><p>"I'm sorry. Do you two know each other?"</p><p>The two girls in question turn to the purple haired girl.</p><p>"I was actually Jaida's waitress last time as well. What a coincidence huh?"</p><p>Jan knew that wasn't all of it but there was probably a reason they weren't telling her so she just laughed and nodded.</p><p>"So-"</p><p>"How did it go with Kyle? You know after I left?"</p><p>Nicky looked surprised by the question and Jaida can't really blame her. They haven't spoken in literal months.</p><p>"How you'd expect someone to after their date found a way to leave in the middle of dinner," she turned to Jan, "and honestly he deserved it. The second Jaida left he hit on me when literally he didn't even know my name the entire time them two were here."</p><p>"He- he hit on you?"</p><p>Jan got even more confused as Jaida sounded almost jealous and that's when it hit her.</p><p>"Yes. Now what can I get you?"</p><p>Nicky's words were harsh and Jaida cringed slightly.</p><p>"The same as last time please Nicky."</p><p>"I'll have whatever that was as well."</p><p>Nicky just walked away after giving them permission to go to the salad bar.</p><p>They quickly returned to the seats.</p><p>"So Jan-"</p><p>"Look, its kind of obvious something happened on that last date with you and the waitress. I'm not mad and I'd like to get to know you still because I can see us two being great friends but I think we both know this isn't going to work out. If I'm being honest, I'm still not over my ex. Well not really ex beause we never dated but Jackie was something else you know?"</p><p>Jaida glanced over at Nicky who was talking to another table a lot calmer than she had them and she nodded.</p><p>"I do. So tell me about Jackie."</p><p>Jan talked about this women she had been on a few dates with. She talked about how well they got on and how much they liked each other.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"She had to move back to Canada before we could become official and I was dumb and said I didn't want to try the long distance thing."</p><p>Jaida gasped.</p><p>"Jan! Why? I thought you two really liked each other."</p><p>"We did. I still do but I knew I wouldn't be able to handle the distance and that Jackie shouldn't have to be tied down when she is rediscovering her home. It sounds stupid."</p><p>"It sounds like you're in love actually."</p><p>"No no no no no no no. Definitely not. We went on like 6 dates. Max."</p><p>Jaids just hums unconvinced and wiggles her eyebrows which makes Jan burst out laughing.</p><p>They were cut off by two plates being slammed on the table just a little to forcefully.</p><p>"I hope you enjoy your food. Please don't hesitate to call me if needed. Enjoy your date." Nicky hissed lowly. Friendly enough for most people not to realise but seething enough for the two girls to hear the edge in her voice.</p><p>She walked away and Jan bursts out giggling.</p><p>"Oh now you have to tell me what happened on that date with you two."</p><p>So Jaida told her everything and when she was done Jan lightly kicked her under the table.</p><p>"Ow bitch. What was that for?"</p><p>"She gave you her number, helped you out of a clearly bad date, blatantly flirted with you, wanted to make sure you were okay and you STILL didn't call her? That deserves more than a kick so be thankful."</p><p>"Yeah I guess you're right. I just got busy and then I felt like the opportunity had passed."</p><p>"But you weren't to busy to become friends with the couple you were telling me about? They sound cute by the way. And by the way she's acting today, I'd say the opportunity hasn't passed its just gonna be harder to get now."</p><p>"They are the cutest. Almost nauseatingly so," Jaida paused for a few seconds, "do you genuinely think I still have a chance after having ignored her for 5 months?"</p><p>"Are you not seeing the way she's acting. Yes it could be put down as she's annoyed the girl she thought liked her was on a date but I think its more than that. I think shes annoyed the girl she likes blew her off her 5 months and then rocks up to her work with another girl. Which admittedly is my fault but hey, just call it destiny."</p><p>They finished their meals and Jaida decided to stay behind as Gigi and Crystal had walked into the restaurant. They both raised their eyebrows when they saw her but continued to walk to their table.</p><p>Jan was near the door when Jaida called out to her.</p><p>"Hey Jan?"</p><p>Jan turned.</p><p>"This was a pretty chill date. I promise I'll text you tomorrow. I won't wait 5 months. I hope you finally so sense and message Jackie though."</p><p>Jan smiled slightly at the mention of Jackie.</p><p>"You know, I might just do that. I hope it works out between you and the waitress. She's kinda cute."</p><p>"You aren't the first person to tell me that," Jaida replied thinking about Gigi's own words 5 months earlier.</p><p>Jan walks out the doors and Jaida walks towards the bathroom in hopes of catching Nicky's attention.</p><p>She failed.</p><p>She did however catch the attention of the couple she had recently befriended.</p><p>"Well well well... fancy seeing you here Miss Hall."</p><p>Jaida rolled her eyes at Gigi but smiled nonetheless.</p><p>"Sit down Jaida."</p><p>"I'm going to the bathroom Crystal," Jaida said, exasperated.</p><p>"No you weren't."</p><p>"Technically-"</p><p>"Sit. Down. Jaida."</p><p>"Chileee. Calm down."</p><p>Jaida sat and both Gigi and Crystal kicked her under the table.</p><p>"Ow! Chile, why does that keep happening to be today?"</p><p>"Because you're being a dumbass."</p><p>"You wound me Gigi. Truly."</p><p>Gigs rolls her eyes and tried hiding her smile but one giggle from Crystal and she broke.</p><p>"Why are you here anyway?" Crystal found herself asking.</p><p>"My date brought me here. Literally we called the date off before it had even started so it was more like two friends having dinner than a date."</p><p>"She figured out you liked the waitress didn't she?"</p><p>"In like two seconds flat."</p><p>They couldn't help it, the couple burst out laughing again.</p><p>"Evening ladies. What can I get- Jaida..."</p><p>Jaida wanted to facepalm. Just her fucking luck, right?</p><p>"Hi Nicky. Again."</p><p>"Jaida. Are you ordering more food or?"</p><p>"Oh no. I was on the way to the bathroom but got stopped by these two. I'll get out of your way now," she turned to Gigi and Crystal, "it was nice seeing you again."</p><p>She got up and walked to the bathrooms as Nicky started to take orders.</p><p>She was in there for five minutes tops but when she walked out the restaurant was like half way empty.</p><p>She walked to the exit, resigned to the fact that Jan was wrong and she actually had missed her chance.</p><p>"Why didn't you call me? Or hell, even text me back? I waited a good few days to get that message before I realised it wasn't gonna happen."</p><p>Jaida cringed again for the umpteenth time that night.</p><p>"I'm sorr-"</p><p>"I mean its not like you owe me anything but I thought that you might have liked me and I definitely liked you. I guess I was wrong but I had hoped we could have atleast been friends. We could have bonded over Kyle and then there is the fact that I still owe you for ruining your dress and I'm just really sorry that I made assumptions that I didn't have any right to make but I was genuinely hurt when you didn't message me and its stupid but I hope I didn't chase your date away and if you wanna file a complaint or something I'm not gonna stop you."</p><p>Nicky took a deep breath and Jaida could tell she had more to say so quickly intervened.</p><p>"I'm not gonna complain. And you didn't drive my "not a date" date away. And I did- do like you. You didn't ruin my dress either and I'd rather never talk about Kyle again."</p><p>"You still like me? After I scared your date away?"</p><p>"Did you not hear me? You didn't chase her away. It was obvious neither of us were into each other so we called the date off and just had dinner instead. I'm hung up on a cute waitress who was my Knight in shining armour on possibly the worst date I've ever been to and Jan, that was the girl by the way, is hung up on this Jackie chick who moved to Canada."</p><p>"Jackie? As in Jackie Cox? As in my friend Jackie Cox? As in you went on a date with Jan Sport, Jackie Cox's super guy, super "secret" crush? Damn small world."</p><p>"I just admitted I liked you and all you got was that you know Jackie. WAIT WHAT?! YOU KNOW JACKIE?!"</p><p>"Be quiet. We are still in a restaurant. And that is literally what I just said."</p><p>"Okay well I have to tell Jan this in the morning."</p><p>Nick looked at Jaida quizzically.</p><p>"So why didn't you message me back?"</p><p>"I guess I got busy and then I thought my window had closed. Has it?"</p><p>"No unfortunately not. You might be 5 months late but I'll count this as your message back."</p><p>"Well if i could go back five months i would have made time to ask the cute waitress that gave me her number if she wanted to go on date. What do you think she'd answer?"</p><p>"I think she'd say that as long as you text her when you get home its a yes."</p><p>Jaida walked out of the restaurant with a smile on her face and a new mission to get the perfect date outfit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>